


Carmine

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [14]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: A game of Domination, F/M, Major sexy times, Mild menstruation kink, Trying to introduce new characters?, Weak attempt at a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: ‘You can tag along for now, but fucking members of the band will not get you on the European tour.’‘I wasn’t planning on going on the European tour.’ I said, ignoring the fact that I was just called a prostitute.‘Honey, I don’t think you have been planning any of this. But face it, you’ve joined the circus now.’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So while I contemplated a way of continuing this series, taking in to account that we still haven't heard any news on the Omega front (he will come back of course. He absofuckinglutely will. He totally will play friday. So help me Satan), I've written like six unfinished chapters. Initially, I wanted to wait untill friday or saturday to continue my series, but I'm full of ideas and Square Hammer got me all fidgety (I fucking love it), so here ya go. I will pick things up with an old-skool scene between OC and Papa and we will see from there!
> 
> Will there be some drama? Yes. Will there be sexy times? You bet your beautiful butt. One last thing:
> 
> WARNING  
> This fic contains menstrual blood and menstrual blood included in sexy times. If that is not your thing, you can read chapter one and tree to not miss out on the story.

There weren’t many women traveling with the band outside of the Clergy. There were some, of course, but I didn’t get to go round and shake hands, and most people I met, I met incidentally. This left me travelling and sharing rooms and trailers with three other women, who all ended up touring along in some way or another. 

 

They had all given each other nicknames. Brush was a make-up artist. The band now had learnt to do their own make-up, but they were in that regard still under her supervision. There was no way Papa could enter the stage before Brush had okayed his face. Same went for the ghouls: if they chose to blacken their eyelids before going on stage: she made sure it was done damn well.

Red did PR. She was the one updating the facebook page and the Instagram account. And the band didn’t know this, but she was also very active on fan forums, stirring things. To us, she always hinted to having given Alpha and Omega their names. I didn’t really know if that was true.

Jack, after the jack-plugs used for audio devices, was one of the roadies, who didn’t want to bunk with the other roadies, but not because most of them were men. It was because some of them had made the dumb mistake to get up early and start talking, and if I had learnt one thing, it was that Jack did not like to be woken up. In fact, a Jack woken up by anything other than an emergency or an alarm clock before 9 am, was the scariest thing I had ever seen. The main reason these women were a group, was because Jack had sorted them out and labelled them ‘also not morning people’. Another reason I fitted in so well.

They called me Chicago. It was just a name that stuck. And contrary to them, I was completely dispensable. Redundant cargo.

 

‘Eventually you’ll be given a job.’ Red had told me. She had wanted me to join the PR team, after I told her about my writing. For now I was enjoying writing my own stories, thinking one day I’d maybe write a book.

‘You can tag along for now, but fucking members of the band will not get you on the European tour.’

‘I wasn’t planning on going on the European tour.’ I said, ignoring the fact that she had just basically called me a prostitute.

‘Honey, I don’t think you have been planning any of this. But face it, you’ve joined the circus now.’

 

Of course, I wasn’t the only one to have had her flings with members of the band. Red notoriously had had a storied affair with Papa II. Brush had, on a drunk night, blurted about how Earth was the best kisser she had ever had, ‘even better that Water’, and apparently had had lengthy sessions of ‘designing Papa’s new face paint’ with him, only to return to the others with black and white in the strangest places and a knowing smile on her face. Even Jack, who was gay, had spent a night with Papa.

‘I don’t know what to say, the little dude is charming. Plus, I was curious to find out what it would be like… and then he came with that ‘coming together’ monologue.’ She shrugged. ‘It was good. Not going to try it again, though.’

 

Somehow having four women packed together and satellite the band really excited Papa every once in a while.

‘Forgive me,’ his voice sounded one night, as he stepped into the trailer where we were having a drink and a chat. ‘I was in the neighborhood.’ His voice sounded low and soft. His accent was heavy. Glancing at the others, I saw how they had all picked up on the undertones of seduction.

‘How are you lovely ladies getting along?’ he clasped his hands together and looked around, but we all knew that question was rhetorical. It didn’t take very long to learn that, when it came to certain things, Papa was a simple man, and his intentions were easily spotted from miles away.

‘It seems to me that you are…syncing quite well, no?’

 

‘Okay, I’m out!’ Jack stood up, grabbed her pack of cigarettes and her coat and disappeared into the night.

‘Every month…’ Red hissed as she, too, slipped past Papa and disappeared. I tried to hide a snort when I realized how regular a thing this must be for the others. The man joyfully looked from me to Brush and from Brush to me.

‘Eh…’ Brush coughed. ‘I’m not into threesomes.’ She gave me a look when she grabbed a hoody from Jack’s bed and headed for the door. Then she turned. ‘Not these kinds, anyway.’

 

Papa closed the door behind her.

‘Well, Chicago?’ (so this name he _could_ remember) ‘You summoned me?’

‘You kept me waiting.’ I said as I got up. ‘I was afraid I was going to bleed through my jeans before you’d get here.’


	2. Chapter 2

When I’d get home, I would tell everyone I’ve been traveling in Papa Emeritus’ harem, I joked to myself, as he kissed me tenderly. It was kind of true, though. If he wasn’t surrounded by groupies or visiting them somewhere, he would just sort one out within his own staff. His tongue probed me harder and his hand clawed in my hair. Fire ached in my underbelly as he moved his leg tightly against my crotch. I decided that I was okay with being a part of the circus.

 

He slowly sank to his knees, squeezing and kissing down my body. I moaned at how he paused halfway, to give my breasts the attention they deserved (he never forgot), and moved down further. He firmly grabbed my hips and buried his nose in my crotch, inhaling deeply.

 

‘Fuck yes!’ he growled, throwing his head back. He opened his eyes as he breathed out. They were glowing with excitement. He moved back to take another sniff.

‘Thismmmemmnofof’ I heard him say.

‘What?’

He leaned back a little, face not covered in crotch.

‘This, I’ll never get enough of.’ He repeated. I petted his head, and then pulled him back by his hair. He gave a tiny gasp of surprise.

‘Neither can I.’ I whispered to him as I bowed down, placed a small kiss on his painted lips, and turned around. I unzipped my jeans and slid them down my legs, bowing in front of him, sticking out my ass. I heard all kinds of noises of ebullience behind me as he saw the blood-soaked panties. I felt fingers softly touch them, but I stepped out of my clothes and away from his grabby hands.

 

‘I don’t need this pair anymore.’ I said, carefully sitting down on my bed.

‘I spoiled them just for you. But you have to earn them.’ I snapped the elastic band against my thigh. Emeritus sighed approvingly.

‘Well, well, well, Chicago.’ He put his hands on the floor and approached me, like a hunter would approach its prey. ‘Let’s see what I can do for you.’

He slid his hands over my knees and parted my legs, eyes on my face, still looking like a predator.

‘You look lovely, down on your knees.’ I smirked. Suddenly, he gave me a sharp push against my shoulder, and I fell back on the bed.

‘Thank you.’ he sneered, as to remind me of my place. But I wasn’t the one kneeling, now was I?

 

He blew against the fabric sticking to my cunt. It made me whimper, and buck my hips up without even thinking. I heard him chuckle. ‘That’s right, darling.’ He rubbed soft hands over my upper legs and my stomach. ‘Why don’t you just lie down and be beautiful? Let the Papa take care of this.’

His hands trailer further up, creeping under my T-shirt, moving down again. He pressed harder when he approached my pelvis and my insides contracted, making me buck at him again. He stroked up, and he stroked down, hands disappearing under my shirt, breath against my throbbing cunt. When he worked his hands up again, he firmly grabbed my breasts and pressed his mouth against me, extorting as series of curses from my throat. I writhed myself against him and tried to get a hold of his hair.

 

He moaned as he tongued my panties, the wet fabric achingly rough against my clit. I felt how new blood slipped out of me, accompanied by the wetness of arousal, and Emeritus immediately moved down to savor the new hit. He shoved his hands under my legs and pushed them up, giving himself  more access. The way the textile restricted me was frustrating on an almost painful level and I started to writhe under his touch again.

 

‘Take them off.’ I breathed. ‘Please.’

He stopped, making sure air hit me again as he answered. ‘Please? That’s more like it.’

‘Please!’

‘I heard you.’

I sat up on my elbows to see what he was doing, and apparently he had freed his upper body from his clothes.

‘Would be a shame if that got dirty.’ He winked at me. ‘You, on the other hand…’

 

He slid between my legs again, and moved up over my body. He placed a soft kiss right above the panties and started a trail up from there, moving my shirt along with him. He moved a hand around my back, and in one slick move unfastened my bra. Then he grabbed my breast, kneading it roughly. He saw the fog re-appear in my eyes, and he moved his lips to my ear.

 

‘Ghouleh…’ he whispered. I smelled the vague hint of iron on his breath. I shivered under his touch.

‘See? I know what you like.’ He left little licks in my ear and down my neck.

‘Yes…’ I sighed. His mouth closed over mine. It tasted so wrong. So deliciously wrong. He clawed his fingers around the side of my panties and pulled so hard I felt the sides almost cut into my flesh. At first, I thought it was a part of our little game of dominance, but Emeritus apparently wasn’t satisfied with the outcome. After tugging at it a couple times more, he dove his teeth into the fabric. The threads gave and he ripped the piece of clothing off of me. He held it up with a euphoric grin. I did not want to drop my aloof act, but goddammit was that a turn-on.

 

‘Are they mine now?’ he said playfully, waving the ripped and blood-soaked panties in front of me.

‘What makes you think you have earned them already, love?’ I answered, trying to seem genuinely surprised. I slowly spread my legs, making sure he got a good look. I saw his chest expand a little quicker, as his breathing got heavier. His eyes were all mischief and I wondered what he was picturing doing to me and why he was still kneeling in front of me, not touching me.

Suddenly, he threw the panties on the bed next to me. I silently cringed as I saw it land on my pillow, but I forgot to actually care when I finally felt his tongue push against my cunt.

 

As eager as he was he was tasting me before, the more gentle he was laying down soft and tender laps now. He teased me, licked me, and on his face I read all kinds of pleasure. He savored me, eyes closed, and hummed against me. This must be why, I thought, head misty. This must be why I accept my place in this fucking circus.

It didn’t take long before the bloodlust returned and the flicks of his tongue quickened. He moved inside me and closed the circle of his tongue, my clit and his fingertips, pressed stubbornly against my g-spot. I moaned loudly and felt how my climax started to build, and I pushed my heel against his back, pressing him closer against me. I felt how my blood cloaked his fingers. Emeritus answered by moaning back, which only brought me higher, but suddenly he pulled out of me as his eyes shot open and he bit me firmly in my thigh.

 

‘Ah! What…what the...’ I shivered and bucked uncontrollably at my denied orgasm, trying to either make him touch me there again or reach for my clit myself, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the bed. In a glance, I saw blood-stained teeth marks on my thigh.

‘I told you…’ he said, dangerously, as he stood up and leaned over me, ‘let me take care of this.’ I saw the blood glistening on his lips. I still writhed a little, but I had centered myself again and tried the best I could to not rub my frustrated pussy against the bulge in his pants. Papa followed my glance and hummed an approving hum. He grinned, and slowly wiped his fingers on his chest.

‘It’s yours if you like… if you’re good.’ He thrusted his hips, nearly touching me. I squirmed and bit my lip. I realized I was never in control of this.

 

‘Can you be good?’ he asked me in that dark voice. At that point, there really was no way for me to win the game anymore. I tried to think of a way out, but my insides were aching. He softly bumped his crotch against mine.

‘Yes! Yes Papa, I can be good!’

‘Good! Good… he chuckled.’ Then he pulled down his pants and stepped on the bed to straddle me.

 

‘Now, I’ve noticed, my darling, that you quite enjoy the physical and mental challenge of submission.’ He tightly grasped my wrists again. ‘Do tell me, am I right?’

 

I looked up at him, feeling a fire ignite in the places his penis touched my underbelly. He leaned down to demand an answer from me with his eyes. Like most times he asked me for something I was very willing to do, I pushed myself up slightly to kiss his panted lips. He lingered just a little before pulling back.

 

‘Answer me.’ I noticed how he slowly rutted down on me. He was getting a little frustrated too. Every time he let me know he knew things about me, and remembered details of our previous encounters, even if he had groupies everywhere, I felt so fucking flattered. I felt so proud I was noteworthy. I felt so ashamed that this made me feel validated.

‘So this is how we’re playing it, huh?’ he hissed, as he caressed my neck with his fingertips. I knew he would close his fingers around it any second now and the thought alone made my eyes roll back. He teased his dick at my entrance.

‘Yes.’ I breathed.

I didn’t even finish the single word before he closed his hand around my throat and pushed his erection inside of me. My ‘yes’ stretched into a loud moan.

 

‘I was going to make you beg.’ Papa heaved into my ear. ‘I was going to tease you so much longer.’ He pounded into me, harder and harder, as I clawed my freed hands into his back. ‘But you looked. So. Good.’ He was unrelenting. My throbbing cunt, swollen with lust and extra fucking sensitive because it was my time of the month, was finally getting hers. ‘And you smelled. So. Good.’ He continued. I grasped his earlobe between my teeth and bit so hard he squirmed. ‘Yes!’ he breathed, but I let go of him as I felt him push me closer and closer to the precipice.

‘You _feel_ so good.’ I managed to moan into his ear, as his pushing against my tender cervix launched me into my climax. ‘oh! OH! You feel so…… _fucking_ …GOOD.’ He fucked me so hard, riding out my orgasm, that my entire body moved up over the bed. ‘F-f-f-fuuuuck.’ I shuddered as I landed back on earth.

 

Emeritus slowed down. His hand sliding down my chest.

‘What lovely sounds you make.’ He kissed me tenderly, and I reached for his face, to win more of those soft kisses from his lips. He ran a gentle hand through my hair.

‘Are you fucking me like a nice boy now?’ I teased him, caressing his neck.

‘Hmmmm. I _am_ a nice boy.’ He heaved out of breath, lips against my temple. He rolled his hips and I smacked him sharply on the ass. His thrusting faltered, even though he tried to keep going, and he clawed his hands into the sheets at both sides of my head as he came, extorting a loud grunt and doing a full body-shiver.

 

The fact that this was clearly not his plan aroused and endeared me at the same time.

A slight look of embarrassment played over his face. He looked down to the place where we were merged and looked up at me again, as if he wanted to blame it on anything but himself. I tightened my cunt around him and he gave me another one of those beautiful gasps. I slipped a finger into his mouth. He let me.

‘Why do you like the taste so much?’ I asked him, as he flashed his eyes up at me and swirled his tongue around my finger.

‘I wish I knew.’ He whispered. ‘I can’t help but being pulled towards it. When I smell…’ he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. My heart jumped at the beautiful sight and I roughly pulled him down to kiss him again. He let me curl myself around him and he cuddled back. There was a world of difference between this man and the same man just a minute ago. He gently stroked my back and softly reciprocated the kiss. When I tightened around him again he cursed.

‘Mercy!’ he said, a twinkle in his green eye. I was glad that, in the end, I had won the game.

Papa kissed down my neck and sweetly lapped his tongue over a softened nipple. I realized how wrong I was as my next tightening around his cock was reciprocated with a sharp thrust.

This game was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later, Emeritus and I lay next to each other, sweaty and heaving. Our skin and the sheets stained with things I didn’t even want to think about. My cheeks and my cunt were glowing. I looked beside me, where he was laying on his stomach, his eyes fixated on my breasts, and how they slightly moved when I inhaled and exhaled.

‘So, do you like me traveling along with you?’ I teased, running my nails down his back. Emeritus softly grunted at the touch.

‘Can’t complain, my love.’ He said. ‘I’m rather pleased the guy invited you to come along.’

The Guy. That was what he named the person he inhabited right now. Emeritus sighed.

‘Especially now.’

 

For a moment, I wondered what The Guy would think of all this. I guessed that if he really would be troubled about doing stuff like this, he wouldn’t have asked me onto the tour. If he remembered all this, would he judge me? I realized how little I knew of him.

My trail of thought was disturbed when Emeritus reached out and gently ran a finger over my nipple. We both watched as the skin pursed and formed a protruding little nob. He got up on his elbows to kiss it. Then he kissed my lips.

 

‘I shall go now, my dearest.’ He said. ‘The other ladies must be wanting to get back to their beds.’ I got up as he stepped out of my bed and started dressing himself. Fuck. I hadn’t really thought out what I would say when the others got back. I quickly started pulling at the sheets. They desperately needed changing.

 

‘Well then.’ Papa said, tying his shoes. ‘This was absolutely lovely. No doubt I’ll see you soon!’ He took my face in his hands to give me a warm, lingering kiss goodbye, and then he grabbed for something beside me on the bed.

 

‘Mine.’ He grunted, before pocketing my panties and disappearing into the night.


End file.
